Schwangerschaft
by Luisee
Summary: Ella tenía la vida perfecta, una sorella que la cuidaba, unos amigos que la trataban como de la familia y además el hombre de sus sueños estaba a su lado, aun así, cuando la menor de las hermanas Vargas se entera de su embarazo… decide abortar *Three Shot*
1. Schwangerschaft 1: Acciones

**Summary**: Ella tenía la vida perfecta, una sorella que la cuidaba, unos amigos que la trataban como de la familia y además el hombre de sus sueños estaba a su lado, aun así, cuando la menor de las hermanas Vargas se entera de su embarazo… decide abortar.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Pairing**: Háganse una idea de un Alemania X Fem! Italia/ Ludwig X Alice… o algo así.

**N/A**:Soy consciente que a la mayoría le gusta Alice (Aliche) para Fem!Inglaterra pero… bueno a mí me gusta más así. En realidad no hay pareja, es más tema de familia. Por adelantado GRACIAS por leer. Aparición de Fem! Romano/ Chiara y Fem! Austria/ Richelle. *Three Shot*

* * *

•***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*• *•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

**(`*•. (`*•. * ****ƹӝʒ**** *****.****•*********) ****.****•*****´****)**

**.•*(.•*´****`*****•**** * Schwangerschaft * ****•*****´****`*****•****.)*****•****.**

**(`*•. (`*•. * ****ƹӝʒ**** *****.****•*********) ****.****•*****´****)**

•

†

•

†

•

***Kapitel 1***

•***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*• *•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

* * *

Chiara maldijo una vez más, caminó por el pasillo de la casa entrando a la cocina, donde encontró algo que no le gustó nada. Odiaba a todos los alemanes y ahora tenía que compartir la casa con dos de ellos… y una austriaca, soltó un bufido.

—Maldición, tenías que ser tú —dijo la chica al ver a Gilbert en la cocina, al parecer comiendo pasta, la pasta que había preparado Alice la noche anterior— ¿Qué no trabajas?

El chico se levantó de su cómodo lugar y se defendió:

—Estás en mi awesome casa, así que deja de gritarme que no tienes ningún derecho y claro que trabajo pero aún es muy temprano —Gilbert tampoco soportaba a esa italiana, pero todo por su buen amigo Antonio— Antonio no está, si es lo que quieres saber —dijo, volviendo a sentarse, degustando la deliciosa pasta, como si Chiara no estuviera ahí, pero en un segundo la furia de Chiara explotó dándose a notar.

—¿Cómo qué ese bastardo español no está?, ¿A dónde demonios fue? —eran como máximo las 7 de la mañana ¿Por qué había salido sin avisarle? — ¡Maldición! ¡Ese hijo de la grandísima pu…!

—¡Indecente! —exclamó la esposa de Gilbert entrando a la cocina con un pequeño niño en brazos, el niño que contaba con 10 meses dormía entre los brazos de Richelle— ¡No permito ese vocabulario en mi casa! —regañó la austriaca— ¡Yo le dije a Antonio que fuera a…!—pero la chica italiana no la dejó terminar.

—¡Che palle! ¡No importa, maldición! —insultó.

Los ojos verdes de Chiara se cerraron y maldijo, pero ahora mentalmente. Salió de la pieza sin hacer caso a Richelle que la regañaba y le decía que le pusiera atención. Subió las escaleras buscando a su hermana, dirigiéndose al piso de arriba. Todo era culpa de Antonio. Verán, el joven le había propuesto la Chiara que se fueran a vivir juntos, la italiana había aceptado después de mucha insistencia, escapando de casa de su abuelo, pero al llegar a la casa Fernández se encontró con una decoración de pésimo gusto. La chica pidió una remodelación al completo y su "Esposo" no se lo pudo negar, terminó contratando a los mejores en el ámbito, pero mientras remodelaban la casa, no podían vivir ahí.

—Alice, ¿Dónde estás? —entró al cuarto de su hermana pero se encontró con otro indeseable— Tú, macho patatas ¿Qué haces en la habitación de mi stupida sorella? ¿Dónde está ella?

La primera opción era volver a irse a vivir con su abuelo pero la orgullosa Chiara no quiso regresar después de haber dejado su casa, fue cuando Alice le ofreció su casa, casa que no era de Alice, sino de los Beilschmidt, donde vivía Ludwig, Gilbert y Richelle sin contar al hijo de los últimos dos, un niño de nombre Albert que no dejaba dormir en la noche. Su hermana vivía en unión libre con un tonto alemán, no podía decirle nada, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—También es mi habitación —dijo pegado a la puerta del baño, sin mirarla— Y tu hermana está encerrada en el baño, no sé porque no quiere responderme o salir… —cuando se había despertado, el rubio buscó a su novia y no le encontró en la cama, luego se dio cuenta que estaba en el baño de la pieza, ella sólo le respondía con monosílabos y se negaba a salir. En verdad él se comenzaba a preocupar.

—Algo le hiciste, los alemanes son unos insensibles, apártate —y entrando empujó al chico, tocó la puerta y llamó— Alice, soy yo ábreme ahora, tonta —se puso las manos en las caderas, Ludwig parpadeó, esa mujer no le era de mucha ayuda— Sé que algo te hizo este estúpido alemán, así que sal y dímelo para que pueda golpearlo.

Ludwig le dedicó una mirada a Chiara, y ella le contestó altanera:

—No, ni se te ocurra decirme que no te ofenda porque estás en tu casa, lo he escuchado mucho estos días, una vez más y me va a explotar la cabeza… —entonces la voz de la italiana menor se percibió en el ambiente. Los dos presentes afuera, escucharon y guardaron silencio.

—Lud, sorella, estoy bien —hizo un pausa, su voz alegre estaba apagada— Sólo que ayer vi una película con final triste y… eso es todo, saben que soy un sentimental —soltó una risita algo forzada— Me quedaré aquí un poco más.

El alemán se acercó a la puerta, no se sentía convencido pero tenía que irse al trabajo, en realidad llevaba notando rara a la italiana desde hacía unos días. Él lo ameritaba a la presencia de Chiara y Antonio pero al parecer no era eso, Ludwig cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Está bien, me tengo que ir, Alice —su voz sonó fuerte para que la chica encerrada en el baño lo escuchara bien— Pero… —titubeó un poco— Re-Recuerda que… que —apenas y podía decirlo cuando estaban solos, con su cuñada a un lado era más difícil— I-Ich liebe dich.

Un silencio cernió en el aire y luego Alice contestó:

—Y yo a ti —el chico se sorprendió ante la respuesta, normalmente ella siempre era la que lo llenaba de frases de amor. Después que le decía que la amaba ella solía decir "Ti amo" sin parar.

—¡Bueno, ya vete, macho patatas! —las mejillas de la mayor de las Vargas estaban rojas, no tenía por qué presenciar esos momentos cursis— Maldición —y se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados, Ludwig se fue.

•*´`*• * •*´`*•

Alice se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, intentando calmar su llanto, no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas, no iba a salir hasta que se asegurara de que Ludwig no estaba ya. Al oír que él le decía "Te amo" en alemán y se despedía supo que ya se iba a trabajar. Espero varios minutos sólo por precaución. Salió del baño y vio a su hermana sentada en la cama.

—Sorella… —susurró, luego se lanzó a los brazos de la mayor. Chiara la recibió algo asustada.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo la de ojos verdes, correspondiendo el abrazo de Alice— Ese imbécil te hizo algo y no me lo quieres decir —e iba a seguir insultando a Ludwig pero…

—E-Estoy em-embarazada, s-sorella —la mayor dejó de respirar, lo único que pudo pensar fue que ese alemán había tenido el descaro de tener sexo con su hermana sin protección, siendo sincera consigo misma Chiara aún tenía la esperanza que de su hermana fuera virgen. Ahora estaba segura que no.

—¿Cosa? —preguntó la mayor dejando de abrazar a Alice, la más joven sollozó, sorbiendo la nariz y temblado— Maldición, tú apenas puedes cuidar de ti misma, ¿Cómo vas a cuidar un bambino? —escupió sin consideración.

Alice negó con la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos miel bajo el flequillo, su hermana alzó una de sus finísimas cejas, levantándose de la cama, clavando -con reproche- la mirada en la chica llorosa que tenía enfrente.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?, ¿Ya se lo dijiste al macho patatas? Porque es del macho patatas, ¿Verdad? —quiso averiguar Chiara, pero al no obtener respuesta se enojó— ¡Contéstame, tonta! ¡Ahh! —alzó las manos e hizo un mohín de disgusto— Ya sé lo que pasa, ese tonto alemán te dijo algo como que no se va a hacer cargo, por eso llorabas —lo exclamó— Los Vargas mezclándose con la sangre de los alemanes por tu culpa y ni siquiera será un hijo reconocido.

Bueno, ella sabía que se estaba pasando con esos comentarios, pero que más podía hacer, felicitarle no era una opción, Alice era una tonta, siempre fue una inocente de primera, no debió ser difícil engañarla para llevársela a la cama.

—¡Hmp! Y él fingiendo preocupación delante de mí, siempre supe que ese no era para ti, pero cuando lo vea se va enterar de lo que soy capaz —rugió— Serás una tonta pero sigues siendo mi hermana y nadie va hacerte pasar por esta vergüenza, siempre tan serio y tan apegado a las reglas, sólo apariencia…

—S-Sorella, Lud no lo sabe —gimió Alice, sus ojos mirando sus propios pies— Él no va a saberlo… —la chica pareció hacerse más pequeña, al decir esas palabras algo dentro de ella se rompió. En cambio su hermana nada más pestañeó.

—¿C-Como que no va a saberlo? —la voz de Chiara tembló, por alguna razón que desconocía— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente, pero lo desechó al instante, su boba hermana menor nunca decidiría eso.

Alice se paró de la cama, yendo hasta la mesita donde estaba su bolsa, sacó unos cuantos papeles y regresó a su antiguo sitio poniendo los papeles sobre la pulcra cama. Palmeó la esquina del colchón, invitando a su hermana a sentarse, ésta lo hizo en silencio. Los orbes de ambas se encontraron y la más pequeña empezó a hablar.

—Tú sabes que todo en casa está maravilloso —Chiara sabía que por casa se refería a la casa Beilschmidt— Lud trabaja junto con Gilbert en los negocios de su familia, las cosas marchan bien… —su hermana la interrumpió.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé, he escuchado que esos dos son arquitectos muy reconocidos —dijo, cruzando los brazos y las piernas. Moviendo la cabeza de forma que podía verse que se encontraba molesta, Alice la corrigió.

—No son arquitectos, son ingenieros automotrices —la chica que hablaba se miraba acabada, como si estuviera cansada de algo, quizá era su alma que ya no podía más.

—Pero no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, no importa en que trabajan… mejor dime lo que quiero saber, maldición —la menor tomó las manos de su hermana entre las suyas, por inercia ella miro los ojos de Alice, aquellos luceros, eran ahora unos orbes de oscuridad.

—Déjame terminar, sorella —aquella seriedad, causaba escalofríos— Ludwig está haciendo negocios con Kiku —mencionó, haciendo alusión a su amigo japonés, nada se aclaraba— Todo el esfuerzo de hace no puede irse a la basura, tiene tantos nuevos proyectos, yo no puedo arruinar su vida…

Ellas eran mellizas pero eran muy diferentes, fueron creadas por su abuelo Rómulo. Sus padres se habían casado muy jóvenes, su padre terminó con sus sueños por empezar a trabajar, su madre había causado decepción a la familia. Cuando ellas tenían 5 años, su padre había iniciado con crisis existenciales, diciendo que el nacimiento de sus hijas era el causante de todo sus males… las había abandonado, para perseguir sus sueños. Su madre no lo soportó y terminó suicidándose. Su abuelo era lo único que tenían. Lo único que tuvieron, el que siempre las amó y las aceptó.

La mayor lo comprendía, Alice no quería que se repitiera esa historia, tanto sufrimiento. De manera automática las manos temblorosas de Chiara buscaron los papeles que estaban en la cama, pero Alice la detuvo.

—Yo… Hoy tengo una cita con el doctor —sorbió la nariz. Apegando los documentos a su pecho, esa era la única solución— Mañana todo estará bien.

—¿Estás bromeando? —no podía ser verdad— Alice, no, no puedes, estaría mal —Chiara era la arisca de la familia y no soportaba a los niños, pero ella jamás pensaría en el aborto, era una chica con boca sucia, irresponsable e irrespetuosa y todo lo que quieran, pero… ¡El aborto es una atrocidad!

—N-No, no es b-broma, no jugaría con algo como esto, sorella, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie —la abrazó con fuerza, pero Chiara se alejó— Promételo, te lo ruego. Tienes que ayudarme.

—¡No puedo! —exclamó Chiara, alzándose, moviendo sus brazos, negando con la cabeza, moviéndose para no estar cerca, se sofocaba— ¡No lo haré, maldición! —se negó.

—Sorella, no grites, no quiero que Gilbert o la señorita Richelle nos escuchen —silenció Alice con voz nasal— T-Te lo suplico. Te necesito, me siento tan sola. Tú sólo promételo, es lo único que te pido.

—N-No pu-puedo… —se tapó la boca pero se alcanzó oír un hipido, ella estaba llorando. Por decepción y dolor mucho dolor— Un bambino tuyo, como te puede pasar por la cabeza… matarlo.

Alice, la dulce, la tierna, la que siempre tuvo amigos, atención, el talento ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? ¿Dónde estaba su hermana tonta? La chica que cada vez que miraba a un bebé se le iluminaban los ojos y empezaba con comentarios tontos que hacían enrojecer a Ludwig. La quería de vuelta. Chiara envidiaba a su hermana, era buena para la cocina, para cantar y dibujar, la de la buena fortuna. La sensible.

—Tú siempre lo has tenido todo, eres afortunada y te envidio por eso —murmuró la mayor—Entonces, ¿Por qué piensas así? Eres peor que papá y que mamá juntos, ellos por lo menos lo intentaron —Alice tembló ante la mención de sus padres.

—Cuando papá se fue y mamá murió sufrimos mucho —alegó Alice, llorando, regulando su respiración— No quiero que eso le pase a… a mi hijo —La italiana menor nunca imaginó que pronunciar una palabra fuera a causarle tanto dolor. Se llevó las manos al vientre, aun plano.

—Por eso vas a matarlo… ¿Para que no sufra? No suena nada lógico —señaló— El macho patatas babea por ti, él no te dejaría y menos si estás esperando un hijo suyo —se contradecía, unos minutos antes hubiera dicho lo peor sobre el rubio pero en esos momentos sólo quería hacer entrar en razón a su hermana— y si él te dejara, no estarías sola, me tienes a mí, maldición, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Te suicidarías como mamá lo hizo? Di…

—Lo haría —susurró sin pensar, viéndose firme— Si Lud me dejara, no lo soportaría.

—¿Q-Qué? —por un momento Chiara se imaginó que Antonio la dejaba, efímeramente la comprendió. Pero aún estaba anonadada, nunca hubiera imaginado que Alice tuviera un lado egoísta y más cobarde de lo normal.

—Entiéndeme, ya tome mi decisión —se meció hasta llegar al lado de su hermana— ¿Qué harías, sorella? —preguntó Alice, con parsimonia, colocando la mano sobre el hombro de su hermana mayor— ¿Qué harías?

—Yo… ¡No sé, cualquier cosa menos eso! —señaló, tenía que tranquilizarse, tal vez la decisión de su sorella fuera la correcta, el aborto era algo que pasaba todos los días en todo el mundo, su cabeza estaba caliente, era temprano, no había dormido bien, tenía que relajarse.

—Si el hermano Antonio estuviera cumpliendo sus sueños, no darías todo por verlo feliz y realizado —dijo Alice a su hermana, necesitaba -con desesperación- una confidente— Piénsalo. Y compréndeme, per favore.

—¿A-A-Antonio? —casi nunca le decía por su nombre. No se imaginaba la vida sin él, no lo imaginaba sin esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Chiara se dejó caer, se rindió. Alice tomó los documentos y los guardó en su bolso. Besó a su hermana en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, no sin antes decir:

—Grazie, sorella, confió en ti —y la mayor de las Vargas se quedó, ahí, hecha un ovillo. Viendo la habitación vacía, estuvo cerca de 10 minutos, en el suelo hecha bolita, entonces se levantó, bajó las escaleras.

—Ali-Chan, ya se fue, nadie soporta estar contigo —le dijo Gilbert a la italiana al ver su cara desorientada— ¿A dónde iba? —preguntó el albino, curioso.

—Yo… no… —no pudo ni insultar, las palabras de Alice azotaban la cabeza de la chica, ella le tenía confianza, no podía traicionarla. No debía decir nada, a nadie. Iba a contestar con una mentira, eso era lo mejor.

Las palabras en la garganta italiana se interrumpieron cuando Richelle se acercó a Gilbert, el niño en los brazos, dormido, tranquilo. Inocente. Chiara no contestó, no habría podido, giró sobre sus talones y subió, corriendo, como si pudiera huir de lo que sabía. Tanto Gilbert como Richelle la miraron son confusión ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?

Chiara se metió a la habitación de Alice, intentando pensar con claridad, se sentó en la cama, respiró, se acomodó el cabello ¿Qué hacía? Alice iba a abortar, lo peor de todo era que había tomado la decisión sola, puede que Ludwig no le agradara a la chica Vargas pero aun así tenía el derecho de saber lo que pasaba, era su hijo después de todo. Sin embargo, Alice confiaba en ella, no quería ser una traidora. Alice estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto.

Aborto.

—¡Linda~! Ya estoy en casa —un voz cantarina anunció la llegada de Antonio, éste entró a la habitación de Alice, encontrando a su mujer, quien en un segundo se lanzó a él, sollozante y trémula, ambos cayeron al piso— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, acariciando su espalda, consolándola, aun sin saber lo que la hacía llorar.

—Bastardo, yo… no sé qué hacer —farfulló— Debiste estar aquí, para ayudarme. Ayúdame —sonó autoritaria. Sentándose en el suelo. Quitándose de encima del castaño y recuperando su cara de siempre.

—Perdón por no estar aquí y claro que te voy a ayudar, pero dime que pasa —declaró el español con un sonrisa tierna, poniendo la mano en la mejilla de Chiara.

—¿Tienes el número del macho patatas? —examinó, con seriedad y a la vez un ápice de tristeza. Era hora de pensar con claridad y hacer lo correcto. Alice confiaba en ella y no la iba a decepcionar, la italiana menor necesitaba a su hermana.

—¿El número de su móvil? ¿Ludwig? —el chico parpadeó, era muy extraño que Chiara le preguntara por algo que tuviera que ver con Ludwig, de todas formas, contestó— Sí, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Maldición, obvio que voy a llamarle… —dijo, no había vuelta atrás.

…

* * *

**¸.•*(.•*´****`*• * Weiterlesen * •*´****`*•.)*•.¸**

•***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*• *•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Dramático? Pues está basado en una historia real, de personas cercanas a mí, yo vendría siendo Chiara xD Me encanta dramatizar todo, pero esto no lo exageré… ¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Qué hará Lud y Chiara? ¡Un tomate y vodka a quien se acerque más a la reacción correcta!

Por cierto Antonio había ido a comprar leche para el bebé de Gil xD o algo así…y también Alice va ir a un hospital a practicarse un aborto legalmente, no sé si sea legal en europa, creo que sí pero sino, en este fic sip era… y ¿Review?


	2. Schwangerschaft 2: Reacciones

**Summary**: Ella tenía la vida perfecta, una sorella que la cuidaba, unos amigos que la trataban como de la familia y además el hombre de sus sueños estaba a su lado, aun así, cuando la menor de las hermanas Vargas se entera de su embarazo… decide abortar.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Amalia le pertenece a Anniih, nada es mío, más que Albert pero ese niño Oc no es importante xD

**Pairing**: Pueden hacerse una idea de un Alemania X Fem! Italia/ Ludwig X Alice… o algo así.

**N/A**:Hola… ¡Estoy feliz hoy! En gran parte por ustedes :´3 hoy he estado muy inspirada, bueno no tanto pero me siento muy contenta no sé cómo o por qué, pero estoy más que contenta :DDD

* * *

•***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*• *•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

**(`*•. (`*•. * ****ƹӝʒ**** *****.****•*********) ****.****•*****´****)**

**.•*(.•*´****`*****•**** * Schwangerschaft * ****•*****´****`*****•****.)*****•****.**

**(`*•. (`*•. * ****ƹӝʒ**** *****.****•*********) ****.****•*****´****)**

•

†

•

†

•

***Kapitel 2***

•***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*• *•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

* * *

Alice estaba en la sala de un hospital, sentada, sus ojos estaban irritados por tanto llanto. Una cita con el doctor nunca la había causado tanto miedo. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió las mejillas, pero de nada servía, los torrentes de agua salada no dejaban de fluir, cuanta decepción era capaz de causar ¡Rompía sus propios límites! Antes sólo era cobarde y torpe ahora también era una mentirosa, una mentirosa de lo peor e incluso había involucrado a su hermana mayor.

—Señora Vargas —una voz dulce y femenina la llamó, sacándola de sus cavilaciones— El doctor la recibirá en unos minutos —señora. Esa palabra le pareció muy grande. Últimamente no se sentía digna de nada. ¿Así de sencillo? Ella entraba, el doctor hacía su trabajo y si no había complicaciones, ella regresaba a casa como si nunca hubiera estado embarazada.

Suspiró, cuando eran niñas Alice y Chiara habían tenido que soportar las peleas de sus padres, Giovanni y Dacia eran los nombres de sus padres, en la mente de las gemelas siempre estarían los gritos de reclamos, donde no sólo se oían esos nombres sino el de ellas mismas. Sus padres decían amarlas, pero también solían decirles que ellas eran las causas de la infelicidad que había en la familia, su padre ni siquiera les había dado su apellido, por eso ellas cargaban con al gran apellido Vargas, pero no por idea de su madre, fue por su abuelo, porque ellas no eran grandes o dignas para portar tal apellido… escucharon eso muchas veces durante su infancia.

Un dolor horrible, eso es lo que se siente al saber que eres la mayor desgracia de los seres que más deberían amarte, que su padre las abandonara y que su madre tomara la decisión más cobarde consiguió que, tanto Chiara como Alice crecieran con una coraza sobre sus sentimientos.

Una dejando salir todo el coraje y no guardándose nada, insultando y maldiciendo, Alice, la otra sonriendo aunque por dentro sólo quería llorar y morir. Ahora tenían la felicidad, no podían dejar que todo lo bueno de sus vidas se fuera. Sonaba egoísta, pero no lo era ella lo hacía por evitar que su hijo sufriera. Es muy cruel cuando una historia con final triste se repite.

Aunque Ludwig jamás la dejaría ¿Cierto? Cuantas veces no escuchó decir a su madre que Giovanni había sido el hombre más perfecto y maravilloso hasta que se enteró que estaba embarazada. Sin dudas una historia con final triste no se debe repetir.

"Un bambino tuyo, como te puede pasar por la cabeza… matarlo" las palabras de su hermana retumbaron en su cabeza.

La italiana escuchó como su propio corazón se rompió, sintió los miles de pedazos incrustarse en su alma, en sus entrañas. Cerró los ojos, asintió triste, era la hora de despedirse de su angelito. La enfermara no se retiró, más bien le dio una mirada condescendiente a la chica, una jovencita más a la lista de personas que se arrepentirán toda su vida. Lo que las hormonas pueden hacer, ella se miraba muy joven, inocente y aniñada, pero no se miraba segura ¡Que problema! ¡Pobre chiquilla!

—Gr-Gracias —no tuvo que más decirle a la enfermera para que se retirara, sinceramente la mirada de lástima que le era dedicada estaba incomodándola, cuando se vio libre de los ojos de la mujer, suspiró, y sus manos se movieron el vientre palpando, era tan… estúpido.

Estaba en un hospital era bastante temprano, pero ocasionalmente no había mucha gente en los pasillos, parecían desolados, la mañana parecía más bien una noche oscura, esa sensación de pánico era algo que no le deseabas a nadie. La muchacha del rizo se movió en su sitio, incomoda, trémula, asqueadas de sus mismos actos. Pero era lo correcto ¿Cierto? En realidad, siendo francos, ella no quería deshacerse de esa criatura que se alojaba en su cuerpo, no tenía la culpa de venir en los momentos menos indicados, era su propia culpa por ser descuidada, ni del bebé, ni de Ludwig, sólo suya. Sentía un frío inusual, estaba abrigada y el clima era bueno, pero ella seguía teniendo un maldito frío que la helaba hasta los huesos.

—¿P-Por qué lloras? —una voz aniñada y femenina, algo chillona, le preguntó.

Alice viró el rostro para encontrarse con una niña -que se miraba de unos 5 años cuando mucho- ella le sonreía con alegría, era realmente adorable, parecía un ángel, lo primero que la italiana captó fueron los hermosos ojos azules de la pequeñita, llevaba una mochila rosa a su espalda, vestía con un conjunto verde muy lindo y sus zapatitos eran impecables. Tenía la cabeza ladeada y esperaba una respuesta, Amalia había visto a esa muchacha llorando y como la niña buena que era se había preocupado, justo iba a repetir su pregunta cuando su madre apareció. Una joven mujer americana de dorados cabellos y ojos idénticos a los de la niña.

—Amalia, vamos ya, princesa —comentó Emily, llamándola, acercándose a Alice, aunque claro la presencia italiana no le era muy importante a la otra chica, sólo su hija— ¿Qué haces? —investigó al percatarse de Alice, ya la había notado, vio a su pequeña tan cerca de una extraña ¡La había descuidado un segundo y Amalia se había perdido de su vista! Tan sólo tenía que asegurarse de que Arthur no se enterara. Secretos entre madre e hija.

—Mommy, la señorita lloraba —anunció con su vocecita inocente, causando que Alice se apresurara a limpiar sus ojos y negar con la cabeza, pues Emily le echó un vistazo para saber si lo que su hija había dicho era verdad, evidentemente la chica lloraba. No es que ella fuese una entremetida pero también tenían intenciones de preguntarle.

—Señora Vargas, pase por favor —dijo la enfermera apareciendo de la nada, añadiéndose, pero de forma rápida la mujer reconoció a Emily, la esposa de un doctor de ese hospital, también una buena amiga— ¿Emily? —los ojos verdes de la mujer se posaron sobre la americana— El doctor Kirkland te está esperando, estaba algo impaciente…

—Sí, cierto —se dijo a sí misma perdiéndose en su mundo, tomó a Amalia de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia donde el consultorio de su esposo, sin embargo, Amalia se negaba a caminar, la niña quería que Alice dejara de llorar, quería saber la razón de su malestar. Emma, la enfermara sonrió, siempre había pensado que esa pequeña era un milagro. Eso era lo que necesita este mundo muchos milagros corriendo en forma de niños que sonríen y dan amor a la vida misma.

Alice pestañeó, y sintió como la mano de Amalia se colocaba sobre la suya, la pequeña de ojos azules la miraba de una forma tan… especial, como si quisiera decirle algo que era muy importante. Luego Emily tomó a su hija en brazos y se perdió por uno de los tantos pasillos del hospital, después vendrían a ver a esa chica, ahora lo importante era ir a ver a su esposo, quien es esos momentos debía estar furioso por su tardanza. La carita infantil mostraba sus deseos de quedarse.

Calor.

Ternura.

Dolor.

Muchos sentimientos fueron los que se agolparon en el corazón de la italiana por el roce de Amalia, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el consultorio, bajo la mirada de Emma. Vargas estaba en el umbral, podía ver al doctor escribiendo algo en el escritorio -absorto de todo a su alrededor- el olor a hospital dictó una descarga eléctrica a los sentidos italianos, ella dio un paso para dentro. La enfermera se fue, pues tenía cosas que preparar.

Esa niña, Amalia, junto con su madre, Emily, esta última mujer aparentaba no tener edad suficiente para ser madre, era tan joven, quizá más joven que ella misma, eso fue lo que se cruzó por la mente de la castaña. Pero era madre, se miraba feliz, con su hija que estaba sana y era hermosa, y el padre, el "Doctor Kirkland" debía ser un hombre exitoso al tener como profesión la medicina. Ellos le representaban un sueño que le antes le había parecido imposible. ¿Era una señal? Quizá lo era.

—No puedo hacerlo —pensó la chica, y no la haría. Definitivamente no lo haría.

Estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta, de correr a casa, pedirle un consejo a su hermana y contarle todo a Ludwig y a sus amigos pero… no se pudo mover, se paralizó. Una fuerte mano alemana sostenía su muñeca, Alice giró la vista y se encontró a su novio, él estaba serio, pero no se miraba molesto, era como si su cara no tuviera ninguna expresión, cuando él por fin habló, la chica sintió que el aire vital de su alrededor se volvía frío, aquella palabra, simple y sencilla, logró que Alice captara la indiferencia con que era pronunciada, ahora sí que su mundo se derrumbaba al completo.

—Vamos —y tiró de ella, no dijo nada más, no dio más que ese claro mensaje, la haló en silencio, poco importó el doctor, la enfermara o las pocas personas que los miraban. Un hombre alto y fuerte -con apariencia de estar de mal humor- jaloneando a una chica delgada y bajita era algo en lo que nadie se quería meter.

No podía decir nada, pero supo en ese momento que Chiara, su hermana mayor había hablado, Chiara había hecho lo correcto, ella era la equivocada ¡Por Dios! Había estado a punto de cometer el error más grande que puede cometer una mujer: traicionar la confianza que su pareja le tenía. Porque con seguridad Ludwig ya no tenía confianza en ella.

•*´`*• * •*´`*•

En el auto, en el estacionamiento del hospital, Gilbert esperaba a su hermano, quien había ido a por Alice, el chico de ojos rojos se relajó en el asiento del piloto, no habría imaginado que Alice fuera capaz de intentar engañarlos, y lo menos imaginable era que la mismísima Chiara, esa niña grosera e insoportable, era la que los advirtió de la atrocidad que se estaba a punto de perpetrar.

Albert era una pequeña copia de Gilbert, y eso lo hacía más que feliz, no vislumbraba la existencia sin su hijo, eso le dolía, le dolía mucho, porque para el mayor de los Beilschmidt nada era más importante que su hijo. Y Alice Vargas parecía convertir en basura esa emoción.

¡Mierda! La señorita podrida -aunque de señorita no tenía nada- era la madre de su awesome hijo, y pese a todo lo mala que podía verse, el día que Richelle se enteró que iba a tener el honor de ser la madre del primogénito Beilschmidt estaba contenta, nada de pensamientos negativos habían pasado por su mente. Richelle era una estirada de lo peor, una mujer cuadrada pero había llorado de felicidad el día que la maternidad llegó a su puerta.

Lo que no abandonaba la mente del chico, era que Alice siendo una creatura dulce y sonriente fuera capaz de pensar en deshacerse del bebé que iba a tener, su sobrino. El albino visualizó a su rubio hermano quien traía a la italiana, jalándola, no con violencia o fuerza para lastimarla, pero tampoco la tocaba con la delicadeza de siempre.

—Entra, Alice —Ludwig habló autoritario, abriendo la puerta trasera. Ordenando con voz de hielo. La chica lloraba de manera silenciosa, pero aun así subió al coche, sin mascullar nada. Los orbes color miel de Alice estaban tan irritados, como nunca antes, ni cuando sus padres peleaban había liberado tantas lágrimas.

Ludwig entró, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto. Con un ademán, el rubio le indicó a su hermano que podía arrancar, Gilbert miró por el espejo en rostro de muñeca de la jovencita, tan abatido, no tuvo otra opción más que ignorar el silencio incómodo. A la memoria del mayor venían las antiguas veces que Alice había llorado, su hermano se había desvivido por hacerla sonreír, en esos momentos la situación era rara. Era indescriptible. Arrancó sin discutir.

—Yo… no… —un hipido obstaculizó la palabra de la chica castaña, Ludwig no dijo nada, ni suspiró, ni la miro. Sólo cerró sus sentidos para no decir alguna estupidez.

—Alice, es mejor que hables hasta que lleguemos a casa —musitó Gilbert, sin llamarla "Ali-Chan", diciendo su nombre con todas las letras. Sin incertidumbre la italiana comprendió que lo que ocurría, cada persona que conocía la apreciaba y confiaba en ella, pero al presente eso ya no podía ser.

* * *

**¸.•*(.•*´****`*• * Weiterlesen * •*´****`*•.)*•.¸**

•***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*• *•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

* * *

**N/A**:Más corto, pero es que quería actualizar pronto, espero no tardar con el capi final :) y si hay alguna anormalidad en la historia, sólo digamos que en este fic escrito en Luiseeland tooooodo es posible. Saqué el nombre de la mamá de Alice y Chiara de Anniih, Dacia es el nombre que Anniih-Sama usa para Nyo! Italia, gracias por la inspiración. Les mando un besososososo psicológico y muchos tomates… psicológicos también. German Garmendia se enojará porque soy un plagio con patas. Drake-vampire: Que bueno que te gustó. No te preocupes tendrá un buen final xD Akari Yumei: Muchas gracias! Tu comentario me hizo muy feliz :3 eres un amour con patitas~! Jare la de los gatos: Me alegra que te gustara :3 gracias por tu review. Miisaki-chan: Sí, cuando lo escribí yo también quería matar a Aliche D: aquí está la conti.

Gracias por comentar xD y tengo planeado hacer más fic con esta pareja.


	3. Schwangerschaft 3: Decisiones

**Summary**: Ella tenía la vida perfecta, una sorella que la cuidaba, unos amigos que la trataban como de la familia y además el hombre de sus sueños estaba a su lado, aun así, cuando la menor de las hermanas Vargas se entera de su embarazo… decide abortar.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Si fueran míos… je je je España y Romano estarían casados y en espera de su quinto hijo n.n

**Pairing**: Háganse una idea de un Alemania X Fem! Italia/ Ludwig X Alice… o algo así.

**N/A**:Estoy muy enojada conmigo misma, primero porque mis fics tienen muchas faltas de ortografía, falta de comas, falta de mucho. Mis más sinceras disculpas. El capítulo final está aquí, por adelantado gracias por leer y perdón por si se me pasa una falta de ortografía… de nuevo.

* * *

•***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*• *•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

**(`*•. (`*•. * ****ƹӝʒ**** *****.****•*********) ****.****•*****´****)**

**.•*(.•*´****`*****•**** * Schwangerschaft * ****•*****´****`*****•****.)*****•****.**

**(`*•. (`*•. * ****ƹӝʒ**** *****.****•*********) ****.****•*****´****)**

•

†

•

†

•

***Kapitel 3***

•***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*• *•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

* * *

—Yo la traicioné, maldición —gimió la mayor de las Vargas. Su novio la abrazaba y la consolaba de todo el dolor que sentía— ¡Maldición! Esa tonta dijo que confiaba en mí y yo… ¡Arg! —estaba abrigada de impotencia. Fernández la mimó tocándole la mejilla, y susurrando cosas lindas cerca de su oreja. Pero ella se sentía basura. Aunque había hecho lo correcto.

En la sala de la casa, sentados en el sofá se encontraban Chiara y Antonio. El pie de la chica de ojos verdes se movía contra el pobre piso, estaba nerviosa, ansiaba que el tonto macho patatas y el aún más tonto hermano del macho patatas llegaran pronto. Y que trajeran a su sorella con ellos. Moría por verla. Por saber que nada malo había pasado.

—Voy a ir con Elizabeta, díganle a Gilbert —Richelle con su pequeño niño en brazos y una pañalera en su hombro, se despedía de la pareja.

La razón por la que se iría con su amiga, era que cuando su esposo y su cuñado regresaran con Alice, no quería verla, no podrían, no sin insultarla o darle una bofetada, porque tenía los mismos pensamientos que Gilbert. Ella amaba a su hijo más que a nada, el hecho de que la italiana menor fuera capaz de pensar en un aborto era como… era la causa de un gran dolor.

El aborto pasaba todos los días en toda las partes del mundo, ya fuera por problemas, de manera controlada yendo al hospital, fuera legal o no. Pero en verdad ellos no exageraban. Sin otra cosa, pensaban que alguien que cuenta con el apoyo de todos sus amigos y familia no debe pensar en tal barbaridad. Eso era muy egoísta.

Lo que en verdad no sabían era que el supuesto egoísmo de Alice era sólo eso, supuesto egoísmo, porque ella estaba lastimada y asustada, hacía lo que pensaba que era lo correcto. Estaba enmarañada con sus propias remembranzas de la infancia. Nadie la entendía. Quizá si se sentaba y daba sus explicaciones, fuera posible que la entendieran, pero por lo menos Richelle Edelstein no iba a darle el beneficio de la duda.

—Sí, yo le digo, no tengas cuidado —contestó Antonio a su amiga, intuyendo sus reflexiones mentales, lo que la austriaca necesitaba era un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas, y concebir que Alice no era la mala del cuento, antes no lo había sido, no lo sería ahora.

Richelle salió de la casa, limpiándose algunas lágrimas.

El reloj que se hallaba pegado a la pared, marcaba los segundos y los minutos, sin embargo para Chiara parecían horas y días. Y sí el hospital al que habían ido no era el correcto, quizá Alice ya había abortado y no la habían encontrado a tiempo. Nunca debió dejarla marchar, tenía que haberla parado, pero no lo hizo y ahora pagaba las consecuencias por su ineptitud. Lo que le daba consuelo era su novio, envolviéndola con su calor.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, la voz sollozante de Alice fue lo primero en oírse, un suspiro que era de Gilbert, pero nada proveniente de los labios del rubio alemán, ¿Por qué Alice lloraba? Se preguntó mentalmente su hermana, ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¡Maldición! Que alguien le dijera que pasaba.

—¿S-Sorella? —el cosquilleo invadió a Chiara, se levantó y apartando a los alemanes de su camino, rodeó a su hermanita, quien susurró algo que la mayor no alcanzó a entender— ¿Qué dices? —no obtuvo respuesta.

Ludwig sentía… ¿Qué sentía? Ni el mismo lo sabía, era una mezcla de cosas revoloteando por su mente, más que nada era dolor, porque Alice era el amor de su vida y le dolía mucho, Chiara le había dicho que la menor de las Vargas estaba asustada por como fuera a reaccionar él. Por supuesto que reaccionaría como todo hombre, feliz de poder convertirse en padre, ¿Cómo había sido posible que ella pensara tantas tonterías?

Claro que los negocios de la familia iban de maravilla, Ludwig y Gilbert se estaban haciendo famosos por su buen trabajo en el ámbito automotriz, también era cierto que con Kiku había una especie de alianza para mejorar todo en su trabajo… sin contar con la ayuda de Antonio, que era un gran apoyo. Pero eso no significaba que una boca más que alimentar fuera una molestia. Todo lo contrario.

—Vamos a tu habitación para que me cuentes lo que… —Chiara se vio interrumpida por su novio.

—Linda, es mejor que _Ali-Chan_ hable con Ludwig, ¿No crees? —aconsejó, sabía que eso era lo correcto. Ellos estaban demás, Alice y Ludwig eran los únicos que podían arreglar sus propios problemas. No debían interferir.

—Sì —fue la elocuente respuesta de la chica— C-Creo que tienes razón, m-maldición —miró como su hermana subía las escaleras. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, le dolió el pecho, pero ella tenía la culpa.

El rubio subió detrás de Alice, pero con una distancia considerable, como si no quisiera estar demasiado cerca. Las escaleras fueron un camino eterno para la pareja, cuando los peldaños terminaron, Alice entró a su pieza dejando la puerta abierta, él se metió en la misma habitación, el sonido ahogado de la puerta, cerrándose lentamente, fue muy sublime.

Aun después de verse solos no hablaban, la italiana no se consideraba apta para iniciar la conversación, después de todo no iba a ser una charla normal, por su parte Ludwig estaba pensando en que se supone que iba a decir, posiblemente… ¿Pedir un explicación? ¿Abrazarla? Las muestras de sentimientos de ningún modo eran su fuerte, quizá las de furia sí. Ahora sólo sabía que estaba muy decepcionado.

Como una señal de inhabilidad para hacer lo correcto, el muchacho se sentó en la cama, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, suspiró sonoramente, y entonces la voz de Alice los consiguió llevar a algo más que el silencio. En ese momento el valor no era nada.

—¿E-Estás bien? —su vocecita cálida y temblorosa engendró en el rubio una imperceptible mueca, sin embargo no contestó— ¿E-Estás… molesto? —cambió la pregunta, sobándose el brazo, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, aun no se atrevía a verlo a la cara. No podría ver sus ojos azules sin sentirse menos que basura.

—No sé cómo estoy —masculló con el ceño fruncido, no había emoción para lo que tenía en el cuerpo, el enojo, no sabía dónde ponerlo, si contra él mismo o contra ella— Pero… ¡Maldición!, ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza? —gritó.

—Yo… no lo sé —Alice, que había estado de pie, se arrodilló junto a Ludwig, pretendiendo tomar la cara de él entre sus manos— Per favore… —el alemán la evadió, levantándose de la cama.

—¿Por favor, qué? —su voz era… tan diferente. Nada de la calidez de siempre. La italiana caminó hasta estar cerca, y agarró una de las manos masculinas entre las suyas, ella aún tenía en la cabeza las dudas sobre sí misma, sólo quería que la escuchara, que la comprendiera. Pero los errores de ésta vida, se pagan muy caro.

—Pero… pero no lo hice —se defendió Alice, él se soltó de su agarre— Yo… no… iba a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo me dices eso? —su pregunta fue dolorosa— Te vi, estabas a punto de entrar y… —se le atoró en la garganta lo que iba a decir, en el momento que vio Alice, lo único que cruzó su mente fue que había llegado a tiempo, pero aún no estaba seguro, las palabras que acaba de pronunciar ella "_No lo hice_" lo calmaron, pero no dejaron la decepción de lado.

—Yo es-estaba muy a-asustada… —reconoció, quería explicarse, pero no tenía la fuerza para hablar, más allá de que sabía que no iban a creerle, ella no se creía. La italiana era la que no creía en sus propias palabras.

¿Realmente hubiera renunciado a su decisión?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ludwig no llega? Habría entrado, no lo habría hecho, su cabeza iba a explotar.

—¿Asustada de qué? —le preguntó él, el tono de voz que utilizó logró amedrentar severamente a la chiquilla. Como respuesta, ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Asustada es e-esto… asustada d-de… ti —se sinceró Alice, él cerró sus ojos azules, se masajeó las sienes— Es que tú… es como si… —no era como si lo estuviera culpando, eso sería no conocer la vergüenza— T-Tú…

Pero Ludwig no la dejó terminar, la tomó de los hombros, y con algo de violencia, la sacudió, quería ver a través de ella, pero no podía, lo que antes había parecido sencillo, ahora le parecía más que imposible. El movimiento había agitado más que el cuerpo femenino, había hecho que se revolvieran sus emociones vividas.

—Estabas a punto de hacer una… estupidez, y ni siquiera me ibas a decir algo —lanzó— Por eso quiero saber, ¿Qué demonios pasaba por tu cabeza? Dímelo —exigió aun teniéndola sujeta. Él que siempre fue un hombre temperamental -que cuando era necesario- se podía volver alguien que reaccionaba con violencia y gritos, ella lo sabía y estaba muy temerosa.

—Sólo déjame e-explicarte lo q-que… —pero el alemán no la miro, no tenía intenciones de oírla, no tenía deseos. Por unos escasos segundos, Alice logró ver vulnerabilidad en los ojos de su pareja, él estaba tan lastimado como ella, quizá más— Es que tú sabes que mis padres…

—Conozco la historia de tus padres, si tuviste la confianza suficiente para contármela, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de ocultarme esto? —se negaba a escucharla— Yo no soy como tu padre y… pensé que me conocías mejor—se sentía tan torpe, su voz sonó herida.

—¡Siempre haces e-eso! —la italiana se empezaba a volver loca— Sé que com-cometo errores, pero es como si tú es-esperaras que me equivoqué para… —eso era verdad, porque aunque sabía que él la amaba y todo lo que hacía era por su bien, se sentía más torpe al estar a su lado, un tropezón en su vida era como sentirse más inútil y menospreciada por la persona que más amaba, era como volver al pasado y dolía.

Dolía mucho.

—¡No puedes comparar esas equivocaciones con esto! —vociferó el hombre— ¡No es lo mismo!

—Y-Yo sólo quiero que un-una vez en tu vida me escuches, que no m-me regañes antes de… —necesita su perdón, la pelea se estaba saliendo del tema, comenzaba a volverse un desahogo para ambos.

—No quiero escucharte… no lo soporto, no puedo ni verte —que doloroso era pretender arreglar las cosas— por más que quiero no puedo… no logro entenderte… —los ojos de Alice, se abrieron se puso una mano en la boca, queriendo así, calmar el hipido que estaba a punto de salir.

Alice quería hablar pero sabía que lo que iba a decir no era correcto.

—¿Q-Quieres entenderme? —preguntó quebradamente— ¿Cómo harás eso, si no me escuchas? Nunca me escuchas—respiró— A-A veces odio eso d-de ti —mintió, claro que nunca odiaría algo de Ludwig, él era… perfecto. Ella que había estado a nada de abortar sin consultar a su pareja, ella era la que estaba reclamando, que mal. En cuanto pronunció esas palabras, se arrepintió.

Ludwig sólo la miró y le dijo algo… una frase sencilla, que la volvió pedazos.

—Entonces yo te odio por lo que estuviste a punto de hacer hoy…

•*´`*• * •*´`*•

—No puedo creer que la mariquita se haya ido —murmuró Gilbert, junto con Antonio y Chiara, los tres sentados en la sala— No lo entiendo.

—Claro que lo entiendes, ella piensa como tú —dijo el otro muchacho a su amigo— Pero… todos estamos dudando de ella—_ella_ era Alice— quizá deberíamos escucharla, antes de sacar nuestras propias conclusiones —Beilschmidt lo miró, Antonio tenía razón. Alice nunca había hecho algo malo, y por un solo problema -sin afectar lo grande que fuera- la estaban mirando como la peor mujer del mundo. Merecía una oportunidad.

En el hombro de la mayor de las Vargas se colocó la mano cálida de su novio, ella sintió el apoyo, amaba a Fernández, él era un hombre tan bueno. Chiara desvió la mirada, sonrojada pero muy preocupada.

—Pero… —Gilbert suspiró— Sólo espero que _West_ piense como tú —reconoció. Chiara le lanzó una mirada, ella también quería eso.

—Ya verás que todo va a salir bien —dijo el castaño, positivo.

Pero en ese momento oyeron pasos, los tres giraron sus miradas, Antonio hasta se puso de pie para ver mejor, y cuando vio a Ludwig, el rubio parecía muy molesto. Antes de que el muchacho español pudiera decir algo, Ludwig siguió su camino hacia la puerta, salió de la casa y dejó más que desconcertados a sus amigos. Chaira se alteró, luego de eso Alice bajó las escaleras también, ella lloraba.

—¿Alice? —preguntó la hermana mayor— ¿Qué pasa? —su corazón iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento.

—Él… me odia… —una exclamación salió de la boca de Chiara. Los dos hombres presentes sólo se miraron entre sí, las cosas no iban nada bien. Nada salía de acuerdo al plan. En verdad que la reacción de Ludwig era diferente a como la habían imaginado.

—Ali-Chan, cuéntanoslo, cuéntanos lo que pasó —Gilbert se acercó a las hermanas, por un instante Alice estuvo a punto de sonreír, por ver como regresaba el mote de antes— Ayúdanos a entender… si podemos…

•*´`*• * •*´`*•

Por las calles de la ciudad, Ludwig caminaba, no tenía un rumbo fijo, tan sólo quería alejarse, alejarse del dolor y de sus propios sentimientos, no obstante era imposible. Tenía grabada en la mente la hermosa cara de Alice, llorando, porque -aunque ella lo había lastimado- él no quería lastimarla, se sentía mal, una persona terrible. Se detuvo hasta que se sintió un poco cansado, se encontró a si mismo enfrente de un bar. Quizá lo que necesitaba era olvidar.

—… Alice —se susurró, ese nombre le quemó los labios.

Tantas experiencias vividas, tantos momentos de felicidad y ella no confiaba, él, que siempre se proponía, todos los días, hacerla feliz. Miraba los errores de la italiana, pero no era capaz de ver sus propias equivocaciones. Si la hubiera escuchado desde un principio había podido ver la verdad en sus ojos.

El alcohol no era la solución y Ludwig lo sabía pero aun así, entró. Porque era lo único que podía hacer o eso es lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos.

…

—¿Estás solo? —preguntó una mujer pelirroja, ella llevaba varios minutos observando a Ludwig, estaba interesada. Él estaba sentado en una mesa del bar, con una cerveza enfrente pero no la había probado, ni eso lo animaría.

El rubio sólo miró a la mujer, ni siquiera le puso mucha atención. Pero al ver a esa chica, que son seguridad quería coquetear con él. La noche afuera y el sonido de un bar no impidió que él recordara algo, algo que era importante: varios meses atrás a Alice habían llegado falsos rumores que hablaban sobre infidelidad. Un grupo de mujeres, sin nada que hacer, le habían inventado a Vargas un montón de tonterías, hasta el nombre del hotel donde la engañaba.

Eran de su propio trabajo, y le habían creado con romance ficticio con la secretaria, en cuanto se enteró, habló con la italiana sobre el tema. Para explicarle que no era verdad.

"_Con sólo ver tus ojos, sé que estás diciendo la verdad_" habían sido las palabras de Alice, le tenía confianza, sin embargo eso contradecía lo que ella había hecho ese día, pero no era el caso, lo que era importante era que lo había escuchado y entendido.

La mujer pelirroja se acercó, pero Ludwig se levantó de su sitio, ignorándola -provocando que la mujer se enojara- él decidió que era tiempo de volver a casa y escuchar cada palabra y mensaje de su novia.

•*´`*• * •*´`*•

Los tres habían escuchado atentamente a Alice, la pobre muchacha les contó entre sollozos, pero cada palabra les sabía a verdad, ella no había mentido, estaban seguros. Les había comentado desde qué sintió al saber que estaba embarazada, hasta el momento donde la presencia y tacto de una niña la habían hecho desistir de su decisión.

Nada cambiaba que ella hubiera pensado que la decisión correcta era el aborto, pero se había arrepentido y eso era lo que valía la pena. Pero, ¿Quién creería eso? Simple, las personas que miran a los ojos, saben cuándo la gente miente o cuándo está diciendo la verdad.

…

En la habitación de Alice, estaban ella y su hermana mayor, la cabeza de la más chica estaba recostada en el hombro de Chiara, la última le tenía la mano puesta en los cabellos, acariciándolos, dejando salir su lado más tierno, por ella, por su tonta hermana menor.

—Él me odia —se repetía mentalmente Alice.

A Chiara le costaba un poco de trabajo creer en su sorella, pero al ver el rostro de Alice mientras hablaba, era imposible no creerle, porque ella detallaba cada parte de su sufrimiento. Haber recapacitado en el último momento era suficiente para una segunda oportunidad.

…

En la cocina de la casa Gilbert hablaba con su amigo:

—Me siento mal por no haber pensado en que ella lo estaba pasando muy mal, por lo menos se arrepintió, ella no iba a… tú sabes —se dijo el mayor de los alemanes, hablaba más para él que para su amigo— No fue nada awesome de mi parte juzgarla, pobre Ali-Chan —miró a Antonio y éste le sonrió—… Me preocupa West.

—¿Crees que sería bueno salir a buscarlo? —cuestionó Fernández— Ya es muy tarde y no llega, no sabemos dónde está, Ali-Chan necesita verlo.

—Ja, vamos a buscarlo —Gilbert tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su hermano menor— ¡Yo conduzco! —exclamó enérgico, encontraría a Ludwig, haría que ellos se reconciliaran y después también haría entrar en razón a su esposa, Richelle lo iba a escuchar a él.

—Vale, sólo espérame, le diré a Chiara.

•*´`*• * •*´`*•

El pequeño niño de cabellos albinos estaba entre los brazos de Elizabeta, la húngara lo cargaba con cariño, mientras Richelle le platicaba lo vivido ese día. Claro que Elizabeta, quería conocer la versión de Alice, pensaba como Antonio.

—Ya no sé pensar —murmuró Edelstein.

—Creo que te precipitaste, Rich, es mejor que regreses a tu casa —Albert creaba sonidos de bebés, esos sonidos que llenan de ternura— Sólo vas a preocupar al tonto de Gilbert.

—Pero yo no quiero verla —dijo, no mirando a su amiga.

—Eso suena muy egoísta, ¿Qué pasa por la mente de todos? —preguntó la húngara— Por lo menos yo quiero saber qué es lo que Ali-Chan pensaba, pobrecilla, por lo que me dices estaba muy asustada —los pensamientos también eran una maraña en la cabeza de Richelle pero de todos modos sabía que Héderváry tenía la razón— Después de todo lo que han sufrido, ella y Chiara.

Las reflexiones de Richelle seguían, calladamente. No tuvo más que comentar.

—Elizabeta, llévame a casa, yo —se sobó las manos, intentando disimular su vergüenza— Yo quiero ir a casa —la otra chica sonrió, aún con el hijo de su amiga en brazos.

—Claro, vamos —musitó, pasándole el pequeño niño a su madre y agarrando las llaves de su automóvil, Richelle observó a su hijo y sonrió. El beneficio de la duda era algo que usaban las personas con clase.

•*´`*• * •*´`*•

Ludwig abrió la puerta de la casa Beilschmidt, se había sorprendido al no ver el automóvil de su hermano. Quizá habían salido a buscarlo, ¡Vaya! Es que salir de su casa, había sido un gran error. Al caminar hacia las escaleras, lo primero con lo que se encontraron sus ojos azules fue Chiara, ella estaba parada al principio de las escaleras, en sus manos una taza de té, seguramente para Alice.

—Mmm —la italiana clavó su mirada en Ludwig, él sintió un escalofríos— Irte, valiente reacción la tuya —sin importar cuantas veces su hermana cometiera graves errores, ese alemán nunca iba ser digno de ella— Quiero que la escuches, hasta el final —e inició el recorrido para llegar a la pieza donde se encontraba la menor de las Vargas, Ludwig la siguió, nervioso.

…

Alice sollozaba sin poder evitarlo, esperaba a su hermana, quien había ido a traerle una infusión, para calmarle, pero eso no serviría de nada.

—Alice —su hermana entró sola, con la taza en las manos, dejó el té en la mesita, luego se acercó a Alice, e hizo que Alice girara su cuerpo, que quedara de espaldas a la puerta, cuando Chiara la había movido como quería, preguntó— ¿Tú no ibas a hacerlo? Te arrepentiste, en el último momento, pero no ibas a cometer tal tontería, ¿Verdad?

—S-Sorella, ya te lo dije, ¿Tú n-n-no me crees? —indagó la chica— Pensé q…

—Yo te creo, siempre lo voy hacer… —la cortó de la nada, la menor se sorprendió, y se sorprendió más al ver como su hermana dirigía la vista hacia la puerta— Los dejo solos… —y salió de la pieza, maldiciendo por tener que ceder ante un alemán.

—¡L-Lud! Yo… —se perturbó, ¿Ahora qué decía? Su novio había entrado a la habitación— No sé qué… no sé qué decir, tan sólo… es que… ¡Perdóname! —rogó.

—Te voy a escuchar… —Ludwig la desconcertó, pero al decir eso sembró en su corazón un poco de esperanza. Ella lo único que quería era un abrazo y su perdón. Y que supiera que no lo odiaba, que -aunque él le había dicho que la odiara- toda su vida era él, y su hijo, el hijo de ambos.

—¿En se-serio? —él solo asintió, sentándose, y Alice no puso como empezar, tal vez por el principio.

…

Chiara estaba en la cocina, llamando por teléfono a su "_Esposo_", quería aclararle que Ludwig ya había llegado y que en esos momentos estaba hablando con Alice, y que ésta vez las cosas si se iban a arreglar, o por el bien de ese alemán así tenía que ser. Cuando termino de llamar, Richelle venía llegando junto con su hijito y Elizabeta.

—¿Qué paso? —dijo Chiara, estaba molesta, porque sabía que esa austriaca no le había dado a su hermana ninguna oportunidad. Chiara había dudado de ella pero aun así había estado más que dispuesta a oír de la boca de Alice las verdades palabras que eran significativas.

—Nada —musitó la joven madre— No ha pasado nada —y acarició la cabecita de su hijo, quien dormía con tranquilidad. La húngara curvó sus labios, estaba frente a una familia que era muy unida, que sin contar con las enormes diferencias, se sabían apoyar.

…

Al pasar de los minutos, llegaron los dos hombres que habían salido a buscar a Ludwig, Gilbert se asombró al ver ahí a su mujer, pero lo primero que hizo fue tomar en brazos a Albert, pues lo había extrañado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le curioseó Beilschmidt a Elizabeta, la mujer se encogió de hombros y se rió. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Richelle, sabía que él era un celoso de lo peor. La austriaca exclusivamente negó con la cabeza, esos dos no tenían remedio.

En cambio Antonio fue a que su novia le contara que es lo que había pasado. Era una extraña sensación la que rodeaba la casa Beilschmidt, era como si hubiera una brisa de… unión entre todos, como si las palabras sobraban, cada una de las personas en esa casa, podían decir con seguridad, que en la habitación de Alice, se llevaba a cabo una reconciliación. O por lo menos eso es lo que esperaban. La mayor de las italianas preparaba café, sería una noche larga.

—Eres un ángel, ¿Lo sabías? —Fernández abrazó a su novia, por la espalda, haciendo que se desconcentrara, ella maldijo entre dientes— Por eso te amo, linda~ —lo murmuró— Y por eso eres tan buena hermana.

—Cállate, imbécil —se sonrojó, la chica amaba a Antonio, él era el ángel de su vida, su luz— D-Dices cosas muy estúpidas —el español sonrió, Chiara era tan bella. Era como la mejor persona del mundo.

…

Alice había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, había sido muy doloroso volver a repetir lo que había vivido, era muy difícil sin embargo era necesario. Esperaba de corazón que Ludwig le creyera sobre haber recapacitado.

—Sé que pensar que era l-lo correcto fue algo terrible, pe-pero —se le quebró la voz— De verdad, lo único que quería era regresar y te lo iba a contar todo, pero luego llegaste, yo tenía mi-miedo y tú par-parecías tan enojado, y n-no te culpo, pero… y luego esa niña que vi… y… es cierto —pese ya haberlo dicho, lo seguía resumiendo.

—Yo… te creo —él no había conversado ni opinado desde que Alice había comenzado a hablar. Los ojos color miel de Alice, se iluminaron al poder escuchar que él decía las palabras que tanto había ansiado— No te puedo negar que estoy muy decepcionado, que ahora me doy cuenta de que no me conoces y que hayas tomado una decisión así sin consultarme me… me lastimo, pero estoy… feliz.

La italiana se acercó temerosa, quería estar entre sus brazos, sentir su calor. Con sus manos masculinas, Ludwig tomó la cara de Alice, se aproximó a ella, le acarició las mejillas, terminó por juntar sus frentes, su pequeña Alice, había sufrido tanto, si la hubiera escuchado desde un principio, la situación no habría sido tan mala.

—Haré lo que sea para qu-que me perdones, para que vueltas a c-confiar en mí, lo que sea… para que ya no me odies —farfulló— Te demostraré lo mucho que amo a… nuestro hijo… —unos gimoteos se le escaparon— E-Estoy muy arrepentida, Lud.

—Ja. Con sólo ver tus ojos, sé que estás diciendo la verdad —expresó el alemán— Y no te odio, jamás podría odiarte, cuando lo dije fue porque… —Alice completó la frase, su rostro poco a poco iba brillando como lo hacía habitualmente, que palabras tan hermosas acaba de percibir, eran las mismas que ella había usado una vez.

—Porque yo te lo dije antes, ¿Cierto? —quiso saber si estaba en lo correcto— Y-Yo tampoco te odio… perdóname por eso también —ella era sin duda la mujer con más suerte del mundo. Aunque en el vientre de Alice aún no había ningún abultamiento, nada que la marcara como una chica embarazada, de todos modos, ella sintió un leve cosquilleo, como si su bebé también creyera en sus palabras, ¿La estaba perdonando? Se puso las manos en el vientre por mera inercia.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? —le preguntó Ludwig, al verla abrir de par en par sus orbes color miel.

—Lud, ¿Quieres sentir al bebé? —la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a ambos, el muchacho se sonrojo pero dijo que sí, era su primer día como futuro padre y lo que había pasado no era lo más común de la vida. Pero ellos nunca habían sido una familia como las otras.

De un segundo a otro, la jovencita se quita la chaqueta, y para estupor de su novio, empezó a desabrocharse la blusa, dejando al descubierto ese abdomen perfecto, que para nada era el de una mujer embarazada, era plano y… sensual.

Ella agarró la mano de Ludwig y la colocó en el sitio adecuado, luego cubrió esa mano grande y fuerte con las suyas, para que no fuera alejarse.

—¿Lo sientes? —era físicamente imposible sentirlo, eso era más que sabido por todos, pero en momentos como esos lo que sabes no importa, lo valioso es lo que tú quieres sentir, y Ludwig Beilschmidt sentía a su hijo, y lo amaba tanto como a su hermosa madre, Alice.

—Ja, lo siento… es tan c-cálido —balbuceó— Igual a ti —él sonrió, antes de besarla, lo que menos deseaba era alejarse de ella. Ludwig era, sin poner en tela de juicio, el hombre más bueno del mundo.

Desde esa noche, comenzaba su nueva vida, una sin secretos o sentencias antes de oír, una vida donde el embarazo era la mayor bendición, Alice había pensado que el aborto era su única opción, pero no era así. Si ella tuvo el tiempo para pensar en esa atrocidad como futuro, claro que tendría tiempo de pensar en cómo ser la mejor mamá de todas, porque eso era, sin dudas, lo su bebé se iba a merecer.

Ella tenía la vida perfecta, una sorella que la cuidaba, unos amigos que la trataban como de la familia y además el hombre de sus sueños estaba a su lado, el hombre de sus sueños la había perdonado y ahora todo iba a ser maravilloso.

* * *

**(`*•. (`*•. * ****ƹӝʒ**** *****.****•*********) ****.****•*****´****)**

**.•*(.•*´****`*****•**** * Ende* ****•*****´****`*****•****.)*****•****.**

**(`*•. (`*•. * ****ƹӝʒ**** *****.****•*********) ****.****•*****´****)**

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

* * *

**N/A**: No le puse un "Te amo" al final porque estaba de más, ellos se aman y por eso se perdonaron (Él la perdonó a ella) Bueno mi historia es bastante… tonta, pero como les dije está basada en mi vida y mi vida es tonta xD sólo lo aclaro porque alguien puede pensar que el aborto no es malo y eso, que tantas emociones son exageración, pues para mí no fue así. Les platicaría la verdadera historia pero se iban a aburrir.

Gracias a:

Landstay22: Lo siento no salieron Emily ni Arthur, pero pienso hacer un pequeño One, que sería como la conti de éste fic y entonces si van a salir. Sakurita Hiwatari: Alice fue una tonta, sep, pero bueno aquí está la conti, gracias por tu comentario. Miisaki-chan: Ja ja síp, todos contra Ita-Chan, gracias por tu review. Drake-vampire: Gracias por tu comentario :3 que bueno que te gustara. Anniih: Que bueno que te gustó, espero mejorar pronto :3 je je gracias por prestarme a Amalia. Incestyaoilady: Yo también amo a Romano~ pero bueno, no lees personajes en femenino y aun así leíste mi fic, gracias :"D Deby-sama: Perdón por ponerlo hasta ahora, pero en fin, gracias por comentar :3 Akari Yumei: Gracias por tu comentario, te extrañe hoy T.T Sakhory: Que bueno que de diste tiempo para leer mi fic, muchas gracias por tus dos comentarios :3

Todas y cada una de ustedes me hicieron muy feliz. Les mando un beso con mucho amorsh~ nos leemos :D


End file.
